A Pirate and his Princess
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Holly, tomboy princess of the Spade kingdom who hates being controlled encounters Captain Hook several times on her journey for redemption. In Storybrooke Maine, Holly Wilson works at a dress shop for her overbearing/controlling mother. Killian Jones works in Mr. Gold's shop as an errand boy, giving away to charities in his spare time with secret dreams of the sea. Hook x OC


**A/N: Okay, guys, so, Holly, I actually have been spending like all week trying to figure out which princess she should be First I thought Jasmine from _Alladin_ then I thought Mereda From _Brave_ then I found this one princess from a disney film and her personality really fits Holly's a lot But there were a few problems One the princesses description has to be at least SIMILAR to Holly's and it wasn't for those of you who have read my_ Once Upon A Daydream_ Fanfic you'll know that she has purple eyes and black hair, this princess has blonde hair and blue eyes, that's not the only thing though. I have never even HEARD OF this disney movie or Princess let alone seen it so I wouldn't be able to do her story very well which brings me to this decision. I'll just be creating a completely new princess, okay? The Princess of Spades from the Kingdom of Spades. I know, I suck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

**Fairytale Land. **

Her long black hair swept out behind her as she ran, digging her heels into the ground each time her foot made contact with the ground. Grass and leaves turned to rocks and cement as she ran out of the forest and into the village. She leaned against the nearby lamp post, breathing heavily before she breathed in a deep breath of air and ran down the path again, bursting into the tavern.

"Holly, what-"

"Where is he!"

"Holly-"

"Where is he, Smee."

"O-Over there." The little man whimpered.

She shouldered past him and the rest of the pirate crew to where _he _lay, on his side, the cup he had been drinking out of lay disgarded a few feet away. She knelt beside him and lay his head in her lap, closing her eyes briefly to let the tears flow out of her closed eyelids. She suddenly had a flash of something she had read once.

_'Any curse can be broken.' _Her heart beat harshly against her chest as she took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She whispered before she slowly lowered her head and kissed him. A stream of light came out of them and he sat up as soon as she pulled away. "Morning, sunshine." She teased.

"Lovely wake up call." He replied with a toothy grin as she helped him to his feet. They stared into eachotehrs eyes for a couple of seconds before a big cloud of purple smoke started to whirl around. Her eyes widened and she indstinctively gripped his hand tighter before he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "Don't worry, love. Wherever we go, wherever the queen is sending us, I promise I'll never forget you, and I'll never leave you."

She grinned. "I'll always love you." She whispered before the curse tore her from his arms.

**Storybrooke. **

"HOLLY!" Holly winced and rubbed her ears as she slowly dusted herself off and headed around to the front of the dress shop.

"What?" She snapped back, with a bit too much attitude.

"Watch it." The manager, also her mother, snapped coldly.

Holly suppressed a shiver and bowed her head swiftly. "W-what is it,ma'am?"

"You have one hour to finish making that dress back there and make the next three designs on your list."

"What!" She cried in shock. "But...but...but... That's and _impossible _request!"

"Order, not request." She snapped coldly.

"But it's impossible!"

"What is it that stupid anime character you are always doting over always says? _'Nothing is impossible.'_?" The evil woman paused briefly before she crossed her arms over her chest efficiently. "And you better make it possible. Otherwise, you'll be going without pay." She sneered down at her before she spun around and stalked back into her office, slamming the door behind her.

She sighed in a defeated way before she got back to work. "I'm never gonna finish this and be free."

* * *

**I know, it is really freaking short, however that's the way it is with prologue's. Ill update soonish, hopefully.**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**They make me smile. :)**

**3**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


End file.
